


迪希尔

by KateLaurant



Category: Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Arthur Killed Morgana, Arthur-centric, Blood and Injury, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mythology References, POV Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Post-Battle of Camlann
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateLaurant/pseuds/KateLaurant
Summary: 一切不过发生在眨眼之间，他的剑尖穿透莫甘娜的胸膛，就这样将她钉在地上。
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Morgana & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 2





	迪希尔

一切不过发生在眨眼之间，他的剑尖穿透莫甘娜的胸膛，就这样将她钉在地上。

女祭司不可一世的轻蔑像融化的蜡，淅淅沥沥地，自那张年轻苍白的脸庞逐渐剥落。她灰绿色的眼睛像极他们的父亲，暴君的眼睛，唯独瞳孔深处嵌着几枚支离破碎的柔情。

莫甘娜的嘴唇还在抽搐，鱼一般，虚弱地一开一合，直至再没了动静。她像一具被切断丝线的提线木偶，乌发凌乱，失去了驱动她的疯狂，终于自荒诞的命运或什么旧神们的旨意中解放出来。

他深深呼吸，小心翼翼地，将剑刃从她的肋骨间抽出，踉跄着，稳住自己摇晃的步履。亚瑟头疼欲裂，他的铠甲上和手上都是鲜血，莫甘娜的鲜血也顺着剑身的线条，一点一滴坠入土壤。他想要呕吐，一会儿感到头盖骨被切裂似地作痛，一会儿是肋下，左眼前影象斑驳浑浊，分割开右目所见的现实。许多歪曲的人影匆匆往来，面容模糊。

他离开莫甘娜的尸体，往山坡下走，至少是他这么以为。

他记得很多人，记得很多话语，有千千万万双手推搡着他，驱使他往前：男人的手、女人的手、苍老的手、孩子的手，有些他熟悉，有些他全然陌生。他酸痛的单眼望不清前路，树林、丘壑，统统化作萦绕水面的迷雾，脚下踩着虚空。亚瑟无能为力，只能由它们推动，就像它们曾将他推上荣耀的顶峰、推上风口浪尖、推至刑场的露台、推入光鲜亮丽的舞池、推进焦炭与血腥气四溢的战场、又推上王座。他记得父亲沉重的手掌，拍打他的肩膀或后背，低语着“不要让我失望”。

我不想让你失望，我不想让你们失望。我是否让所有人失望？他尝着冰冷的铁锈味，前额滚烫，感觉好像在做梦，一个高烧间幻想出的光怪陆离。莫甘娜死了，但她轻柔的嗓音依旧在盘旋，就像乌鸦不会离开腐肉—— _“我亲爱的弟弟……”_

_“我绝不会让你死得孤单。”她迷狂地呢喃。她触碰他面颊的指尖好冷，几乎就像骨头，“我会守着你…直到野狼啃咬你的尸体，啜饮你的血液……”_

我的母亲为诞下我死去，我的父亲死在这副手臂，我的叔父背叛我，我的姐姐憎恨着我、被我杀死在战场附近的林地——我的挚友…我的挚友欺骗着我，他一直是我们中最高明的那个骗子。他好像知道这些，又似乎一无所知。然而这都不再重要，因为命运的纺线仍纵情拉扯着他，使得亚瑟像那些停不下跳舞的人，跌跌撞撞地冲向结局。

梅林正在湖边等待，牵引着最后的蛛丝。他的眼神哀伤，声音则呼唤着他，十指瘦长的双手将亚瑟托起，那双手上满是消不去的污迹。

我从来不想伤害你。我做的一切都是为了你，我只希望你快乐、希望你不被伤害。巫师温柔地说着，他们的长袍和甲片划破湖面的倒影，朝湖心涉去。

而你说的话听上去就像我父亲。亚瑟不无讽刺地想，这些话他注定说不出口，只能苦涩地压在舌根。你就不该救我，我最亲爱的朋友、也是伤我最深的人——十多年前的那个晚宴上，你就应该束手旁观、让那支匕首刺透我的心脏。这才是真正的慈悲。

梅林的吟唱声是令人昏昏欲睡的嗡鸣。亚瑟费力地睁开眼，铅灰色苍穹悬挂在他完好的右目，映出一丝黯淡的残月。他厌恶着梅林的触摸，又本能地去倚赖，像个愚蠢的男孩似地，迟钝地重复着“我原谅你”。

湖水很凉爽，洗净他铠甲上的脏污、除却他发间的血渍，使他渐渐如同初生婴孩般洁净。梅林在他的眉间落下亲吻，他正不断地说着什么，但亚瑟一个字也听不真切。

他终于又开始做梦，这次是更美好的梦境，莫甘娜、父亲、梅林、格尼薇儿，他们微笑着，爱着他。这或许是多年前的某个午后，莫甘娜提着剑、穿着裤装闯进训练场，意气风发地要和每名骑士比试；他看不见父亲站在窗边流露的忍俊不禁，却知道他在那儿。梅林和格尼薇儿站在场边，窃窃私语，多半是在议论亚瑟会不会被“一位淑女”击败。

别再犯傻了，亚瑟，你真是个圣人。女巫冷酷地微笑。

他疲惫地合上双眼。梅林的双臂正环绕着他，两条牢固紧密的锁链。巫师不言不语，已经结束了祷文，他将一只手枕在亚瑟脖颈之后，用怀抱情人般的亲密姿势，拖着他缓缓沉入永恒寂静的湖底。


End file.
